Counterpart Friendship
by Random-Humour-Is-My-Friend
Summary: Cosmo is diagnosed with Cancer and is told that he will die. Once Anti-Cosmo hears this and realizes that he too will die because of being Cosmo’s counterpart, he does all he can to save Cosmo’s life and his… thus a new fairly odd friendship is made.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**A/N: Well havn't been on for a while... internet problems... enjoy**

**Disclaimer: FOP belongs to Butch Hartman, and so does all the characters, I do however own this story.**CHAPTER ONE

* * *

"WANDA!!", came a screaming 10 year old from outside of the fish boll (that Cosmo, Wanda and Poof were, at that moment, TRYING to sleep in).

Wanda poofed herself outside, right in front of Timmy. She was still dressed in her night gown, with her hair in messy curls.

"What is it Timmy?", asked Wanda, rather annoyed by the sudden morning wake up call.

" I had this terrible nightmare, it was about Poof!!", screamed Timmy.

"Shhh, keep your voice down sport, you'll wake up Cosmo and Poof … perhaps even the whole of Dimsdale".

"Now calm down, what happened in your dream?" asked Wanda, as she floated down to Timmy's level to comfit him, like only a mother (or in this case, 'God mother'), would do.

"Well, Anti-Cosmo came back, but this time only stronger and more powerful, it was horrible, we couldn't stop him".

"Oh don't worry Timmy, Anti-Cosmo, is far away in the Fairy world Jail, there's no way he could possibly come back for Poof".

"I hope so", Timmy said.

(Scene fades away)

(Scene fades into the Fairy world Jail)

" I can't believe I'm stuck here with all these idiots AGAIN!!", yelled an impatient Anti-Fairy, as he was waiting in line for breakfast.

"Hey who you calling an idiot?", asked a rather tough looking Anti-Fairy who was behind him.

"Oh didn't you hear me I said with ALL these idiots, and yes moron I was indeed directing that insult to you, and if you have a problem with that I suggest you start arranging your funeral fast", Anti-Cosmo yelled, his blue hair catching on fire from pure anger, also he managed to get the attention of everyone in the room.

The tough Anti-Fairy gulped.

" Um … sorry sir … um … carry on sir".

Then he bolted in the other direction.

" Loser", whispered Anti-Cosmo.

While looking away from the running, moronic Anti-Fairy, he noticed that he had staring eyes locked on him.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT!!", he yelled.

All the Anti's gasped and quickly continued to what they were doing.

Anti-Cosmo grabbed his piece of toast and cup of juice and joined a couple of anti-Fairies at a nearby table, guarded, offcourse, by Fairy guards.

"Well, well, well, look who's back", said a anti who was sitting at the table.

"Yes, hello Anti- Wandissimo", Anti-Cosmo said looking annoyed.

"We thought you'd be back", said another Anti-Fairy.

"Yes, well, its great to know that my colleagues have faith in me", Anti-Cosmo snapped, with a lot of sarcasm .

"Hey, hey, hey, think of us as your friends", said Anti-Wandissimo, giving A.C a friendly Pat on the back.

"Yer" , agreed the whole table of Anti's.

" I prefer not to make friends thankyou", he said.

"Well anyways, interrupted a familiar voice, if you're here when do I expect my sister to be here?".

"Anti-Blonda, please, don't start, she probably won't be here at all, she had know part in my plan.", Anti-Cosmo said, rubbing his temples.

"Sure, that's what you say, my sister deserves better then you, you know", Anti-Blonda yelled, gaining the attention of a few other Anti's.

"Not this again", thought A.C.

He looked at the bottle of orange juice, served on his tray, I need my tea if I'm ever going to get through another 6 years in this awful place AGAIN.


	2. Chapter 2: Are You Sick

**A/N: Well havn't been on for a while... internet problems... enjoy... This chapter is entirelly me... I changed personalities around a little... I think... so sorry :S**

**Disclaimer: FOP belongs to Butch Hartman, and so does all the characters, I do however own this story.**CHAPTER ONE

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

The sun was finally beginning to rise in the friendly town of Dimsdale.

Timmy was full of energy this particular day and was bouncing up and down on his bed. Poof was floating nearby watching his older god brother, giggling away at the amusement.

Timmy stopped bouncing and looked around puzzled.

"What's going on? It's almost 9am and there hasn't been any explosions, or fires, or stampedes of any animal. Come to think of it, there hasn't been any sign of Cosmo all morning, what gives?", asked Timmy, looking directly at Wanda.

"Cosmo is still asleep Timmy, Wanda said, "ahhh… Isn't is so peaceful?".

"That's the problem, Peaceful reeks, I want excitement, I want adventure, I want noise, noise, NOISE!!", Timmy yelled.

Wanda rolled her eyes.

"COSMO!!", Timmy yelled, tapping the fish boll, COME ON, GET UP, It's summer vacation for only 3 more days".

"Ah, sport, I don't think you should wake Cosmo up…. He could get a little…."

"WHAT!!", Yelled Cosmo, poofing out of the fish boll.

"… Cranky", Wanda sighed.

"Look Cosmo, I've only got 3 more days to kill of summer vacation, and since you're the fun one, LETS GO HAVE FUN!!", Timmy yelled.

Ah, no offence there Wanda, Timmy said, smiling at Wanda.

Wanda looked annoyed at Timmy with her arms crossed.

"None taken", she said.

"Yer well, can't I sleep a little while longer, I've been really tired lately?", Cosmo asked, almost begging.

Timmy looked up and down of his Godfather, he did look tired, and his face was all pale.

"Cosmo, are you sick?", Timmy asked.

"A little", Cosmo said in-between coughs.


	3. Chapter 3: Families Stick Together

**A/N: Well havn't been on for a while... internet problems... enjoy... This chapter is slightly off character with Anti-Wanda... sorry.**

**Disclaimer: FOP belongs to Butch Hartman, and so does all the characters, I do however own this story.**CHAPTER ONE

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

Anti-Cosmo was waiting In the visiting room, awaiting the arrival of his wife. He sat there, bored as hell, watching the clock tick slowly, tormenting him.

"Hey ya'll, waiting for me?", asked a familiar voice.

"Anti-Wanda, oh it really is good to hear your voice", Anti-Cosmo said smiling.

"Oh shucks your just sayen that", Anti-Wanda said blushing.

"No really I mean it, everyone here is just, well there's no possible word to describe them".

"Well, lookie here A.C, you got yourself into this mess, so don't complain, you hear?", Anti-Wanda said, putting her hands on her hips.

"But…", Anti-Cosmo tried to argue.

Anti-Wanda frowned and raised an eye brow.

"Yes dear", Anti-Cosmo sighed.

" Well that's more like it", now, do you have any escape plan?

"Unfortunately, no", A.C said, sighing.

"My word this has got to be a new record, my Anti-Cozzie, with know idea in how to get out of this place".

"Yer well, I've escaped out of this place so many times that I've used all the idea's".

"So?, use of the old ones, they won't do you know haulm", Anti-Wanda said shrugging.

"Are you daft women, I can't do that.

"Why not? Know one will suspect you to repeat a plan, and they worked before didn't they?".

"Yes…", Anti-Cosmo said, raising an eyebrow.

"So there you go", Anti-Wanda said, throwing her arms up in a desperate attempt to encourage her husband.

"But, an evil Guinness has to be original", Anti-Cosmo argued back, sounding like a small child.

"JUST DO IT!!", Anti-Wanda yelled.

Anti-Cosmo sighed, "Yes dear".

"Well anyways", Anti-Wanda said, changing the subject.

"How is everyone?"

"Yes, they're all fine darling, your sister is on my back a lot though, making me feel as if I'm a bad husband and all that".

"Oh, don't worry bout her, she aint that bad, she just to over protected when it comes to family. You're a good husband".

"Thankyou, but I still have to put up with her constant nagging, she's like Wanda you know, nag, nag, nag", As Anti-Cosmo said that he used his hand as a puppet.

Anti-Wanda laughed, " Yer, aint you glad your stuck with me and not her?".

"Am I ever", Anti-Cosmo said.

Anti-Wanda starting laughing again, then eventually Anti-Cosmo joined in too.

After they both had calmed down Anti-Cosmo took Anti-Wanda's hand.

"Thankyou for coming, you truly brightened my day".

"Oh I couldn't just abandon you, we're family, we stick together", Anti-Wanda smiled.

"We sure do", Anti-Cosmo said, returning a smile.


	4. Chapter 4: Something Is Not Right

**A/N: Hey there, wow long time no type ai ;). Well I CAN EXPLAIN!!!! My internet was shut off for some time :( Sorry :S But uh yer. Here's da next chapter, I'll be working on this story a lot because my school is on summer vacation for 2 months wooooooooh.**

**So enjoy, oh and I came up with a new character, MINE !!!!**

**I don't own FOP, Butch Hartman does, but I own my character who will pop in soon :D**

* * *

CHAPTER 4: Something Is Not Right:

Timmy circled Cosmo, looking him up and down.

"Ah, Timmy, I'm not an art sculpture", Cosmo said, raising an eyebrow.

"I know", Timmy said, still circling him.

"So stop studying me, I hate homework, so I don't want to become some!", Cosmo shouted.

Timmy laughed.

"Well at least you haven't lost your sense of humour".

Cosmo floated down towards the ground, well actually to be more clear, he fell, HARD, with a thud.

"Ow", Cosmo said, "Well that's not right".

Wanda gasped, "You must be really sick, a Fairy can only loose it's flight if it's sick or used to much magic".

"Well we sure know he hasn't used any magic", Timmy said, "Considering it's like 10 past 9 and there's no fairy dust, or poofing clouds around".

Wanda felt Cosmo's forehead, it was on fire.

"Timmy, we have to take Cosmo to the hospital", Wanda said quickly.

Timmy gulped, this was serious, so it was time for him to get serious too.

* * *

Meanwhile, In the Fairy World jail, Anti-Cosmo was pacing in the back court yard where the Anti-Fairies worked.

"Hey sir, you look troubled", Anti-Fabian said. "Something wrong?"

"No".

"Well, it looks it, come on, as your best friend, tell me".

Anti-Cosmo looked at him, looking thoughtful.

"Anti-Fabian, I have no friends, I DON'T make friends, you're an acquaintance, and second inline as ruler, THAT IS IT!", Anti-Cosmo yelled.

"Ok, fine whatever", Anti-Fabian said, "Hows this? As your closest acquaintance, and Pre-Ruler, tell me what's troubling you.

"Fine" A.C sighed. "I've got a bad feeling about something".

"About what?"

"That's just it, I have no idea, it's a weird feeling I have, like something isn't right, like something bad is going to happen".

"Well with you here that shouldn't be a problem", came the interrupting voice of Anti-Blonda.

"Excuse me?", Anti-Cosmo asked.

"Well its seems to be like every time you're put in here, you manage to get us all in trouble and cause bad luck to US, not Fairies, US GOD DAMMIT!

Anti-Cosmo eyed her. "You're supposed to be the opposite of Blonda, so why do you hate me so much?", Anti-Cosmo asked.

"Oh, I don't hate you", she answered, "But you do annoy me, apart from that, you're an alright guy".

"Thankyou?" Anti-Cosmo said, raising an eyebrow. "But seriously, something bad is really going to happen".

Both Anti-Blonda and Anti-Fabian looked at each other.

"Well what ever it is", Anti-Fabian began.

"We'll stick by you", Anti-Blonda finished.

Anti-Cosmo looked at them for a moment and to their surprise, smiled.

"Thankyou", he said.


	5. Chapter 5: Collapsing Aint So Pretty

**A/N: I'm baack :P Yer, um, have nothing to say, enjoy.**

**I don't own FOP.**

* * *

CHAPTER 5: Collapsing Aint So Pretty:

A poof of magic fairy smoke appeared in the waiting room of the Fairy World Hospital.

Dr Rip Studwell was the first to notice the smoke and floated towards it.

"Well good morning", he said smiling. "It's a surprise to see you 4 here, considering that none of you have an appointment".

Wanda rolled her eyes.

"Yes, yes, it's nice to see you, but, Cosmo is not well".

Dr Rip Studwell, removed his sun glasses and looked him up and down.

"Oh great, I'm being studied again", Cosmo sighed, crossing his arms.

Timmy laughed.

"Sense of humour returning once again", he said.

"Hmm, this does look serious", Dr Rip Studwell said, "Cosmo, can you fly at all?".

Cosmo moaned as he tried to float higher, but the more he tried, the less he could and the sicker he felt.

Dr Rip Studwell gasped.

"Ok this is serious, we have to get him to the examining room, STAT".

Just as the nurses came in with a wheelchair, Cosmo collapsed, hitting the waiting room floor, and the very last thing Cosmo sore was darkness.

* * *

Anti-Cosmo was seated near a tree in the Fairy World Jail courtyard, watching the Anti's exercise.

"If only I had the energy today", he said to himself.

He stood up to get a drink of water from the water cooler, but as soon as he did he felt light headed.

"What is wrong with me?", Anti-Cosmo asked himself, moving his hand towards his forehead.

Anti-Blonda was enjoying a game of hockey, when she noticed Anti-Cosmo looking strange.

"Hey, Anti-Fabian".

Anti-Fabian looked over at Anti-Blonda.

"What?".

"Look, Anti-Cosmo doesn't look so good", she said, pointing over towards there ruler.

Just as Anti-Fabian followed Anti-Blonda's pointing finger, Anti-Cosmo collapsed and just like Cosmo, the last thing he sore was darkness.

* * *

"COSMO!", both Timmy and Wanda cried.

Poof began to produce tears.

"Cosmo, can you hear me?", Dr Rip Studwell asked.

He shook him, and felt his pulse several times, but nothing. He began to panic.

"Cosmo, please, squeeze my hand if you can hear me", he said, taking a hold of his hand.

But still nothing.

Wanda, Timmy and Poof stood there, their hearts thumping fast with fear.

A few other doctors came is rather quickly with a rolling bed. Working as a team they used there magic to lift him up on to the bed.

Another doctor, named Dr Alex. Began pumping oxygen into his lungs using a machine.

"Why do you have to do that, he's a fairy?", Timmy asked.

"Because his power has shut down, he seems to be using no magic what so ever, so we need to get him breathing like a human till his body works again", Dr rip Studwell said.

"Now, get him into emergency, NOW".

With a flash, Wanda, Timmy and Poof watched as Cosmo was wheeled in to a room with a team of doctors following him.

"Oh please let him be alright", Wanda whispered.

* * *

Both Anti-Blonda and Anti-Fabian gasped, as they watched there ruler fall to the ground, lifeless.

"Sir?", Anti-Fabian asked, as he floated towards him.

"Wake up", Anti-Blonda said, shaking him.

Soon enough, every Anti-Fairy in the court yard crowded around him.

"Sir, can you hear me, please wake up".

Noticing that there was something suspicious going on in the court yard, a Fairy guard floated over.

"What is going on here?", he asked.

"Anti-Cosmo collapsed, and he won't wake up", an Anti said.

"You expect me to believe that?", the guard asked.

"It's true!", Anti-Blonda yelled.

The guard looked at Anti-Cosmo. He did look rather ill.

"Are you sure this isn't one of his plans to gain freedom?".

"YES!", the Anti-Fairies yelled.

The guard kneeled down towards Anti-Cosmo. After reaching out to feel for a pulse and realising there wasn't one, he panicked.

"Oh no", he said.

"What?", asked Anti- Fabian.

But the guard didn't answer. Instead, he reached into his jacket and pulled out his phone.

The Anti's watched in terror as the guard dialled 911F.

"Hello we need an ambulance to the Fairy world Jail, we have an Anti-Fairy, who has no pulse and isn't responding".

The Anti-Fairies gasped. They all looked over towards Anti-Cosmo with fear. If there ruler would die, the Anti's would be nothing.


	6. Chapter 6: I Was Expecting Him

**A/N: Back to start more stupidity, seriously this story is wacked lol, well enjoy.**

**I don't own FOP.**

* * *

CHAPTER 6: I Was Expecting Him:

Cosmo lay on a hospital bed, clinging tightly on a bucket. He had awoken moments ago, and immediately complained about wanting to vomit.

Meanwhile Wanda, Timmy and Poof where standing centimetres away from Cosmo's room. Awaiting the arrival of Dr Rip Studwell.

Right on schedule he came out with a rather disappointed look in his eyes.

"Well?", asked Wanda, "What the heck is wrong with him?"

The doctor sighed.

"Tell us", Timmy said softly.

"Cosmo is violently ill, we don't know why at this point but we know it's serious", Dr Rip Studwell said, "the blood results should arrive momentarily, for now, we just have to wait".

Wanda's eyes filled with tears.

"This can't happen", she said.

* * *

At the Fairy World Jail, an ambulance had arrived.

"Although he is an Anti, we must get him to the closest hospital", said the paramedics.

"But the closest is a Fairy Hospital, not an Anti-Fairy hospital", Anti-Fabian said, frowning with disgust.

"We know, but he has no chance if we don't get him to a hospital soon".

All the Anti-Fairies in the jail, watched as Anti-Cosmo was wheeled in to the ambulance, still not moving.

Other anti's watched from the other side of the glass, separating Fairy World from Anti-Fairy World.

Fearful eyes of Anti's listened as the ambulance siren went off, and there leader sped away in a flash.

* * *

Meanwhile Wanda and Timmy sat in the waiting room watching Poof play in the kids play pen.

"Wanda?", Timmy asked.

"Yes?"

"Is Cosmo going to be alright".

Wanda tried to hold back her tears.

"I don't want to lie to you Timmy", she said, "I just don't know".

Suddenly they heard a siren coming closer from outside, and all of a sudden a pair of paramedics came charging in with a wheeling bed.

"We need a doctor", one of them said.

Dr Rip Studwell came in quickly, with a few other doctors and nurses.

Timmy and Wanda gasped as they sore Anti-Cosmo looking exactly like Cosmo did when he collapsed.

Dr rip Studwell took one look at Anti-Cosmo and sighed.

"I was expecting him", he said.

* * *

**A/N: Short I know, sorry :(**


	7. Chapter 7: The Crowded Hospital Room

**A/N: Wow this chapter was fun to write, I have a few new characters now ;) So I hope you enjoy it :D**

**I don't own FOP, with I did :(**CHAPTER 7: The Crowded Hospital Room:

* * *

Timmy, Wanda, Poof and Dr Rip Studwell all stared through a glass window watching both Cosmo and Anti-Cosmo lie asleep in 2 separate hospital beds in room 21B.

"It must be serious if Anti-Cosmo is sick too", Wanda whispered.

Without warning their came a poof from behind them.

"Where is he", came a voice.

Once the blue smoke disappeared they realised who it was, Anti-Wanda.

"You can't be here", Timmy said, "You're not aloud in Fairy World".

"I don't care, my husband is sick and I'm STAYING", she yelled.

Dr rip Studwell sighed.

"Legally, she is aloud to be hear, but only for certain length of time", he said.

"2 hours to be exact", Anti-Wanda said.

They all stared at her and crickets where heard from the background.

"What?", she asked, "I'm aloud to be smart sometimes, Oh and nice crickets".

"Riiight", Timmy whispered.

Once again there was another loud poof, well actually 2 loud poofs.

"Where's my baby", one of the voices said.

Wanda sighed.

"No, not her".

"Yes it's me dammit, now where's my precious baby boy?", Mama Cosma asked.

"And where's my, um, what's the word, uh, son?", asked another voice.

Everyone's eyes looked over towards the voice and once realising who it was there jaws dropped open. It was Anti-Mama Cosma, Anti-Cosmo's mother.

"Woh", Timmy said.

"Yes, yes, I called there mums, there basically the only family they have", Dr Rip Studwell said.

"Yes and I'm glad you did", Mama Cosma said, "Not like my no good daughter in law would tell me that my poor baby was in hospital".

"Well I'm not", Anti-Mama Cosma said, "I was watching my favourite TV show, and I don't care about Anti-Cosmo".

"Nice parenting", Wanda said, rolling her eyes.

"Shut up", Anti-Mama Cosma said.

"Well is someone going to tell we what the heck is wrong with Cosmo!", Mama Cosma yelled.

Dr Rip Studwell floated over towards both Cosmo and Anti-Cosmo's mothers, and directed them over to a nearby seat.

Wanda, Timmy, Poof and Anti-Wanda watched as they sore Dr rip Studwells lips move, obviously telling the two mothers what he knew so far. They watched sadly as Mama Cosma began to cry and Anti-Mama Cosma played with her nails not showing any signs of care what so ever.

Minutes later the 3 of them floated back over towards Wanda, Timmy, Poof and Anti-Wanda.

"Don't you want to know what is wrong with your husband?", Dr Rip Studwell asked Anti-Wanda.

"He's very sick", that's all I need to know , right?", she asked.

"Well, not exactly".

"Listen doc, its no use explaining your doctors what ya macall its, cos I won't understand its, k?", she said.

"Ok", Dr Rip Studwell said, raising an eyebrow.

"Good".

Suddenly they heard a noise come from inside the room. It was Anti-Cosmo.

Dr Rip Studwell gasped and floated quickly over towards him.

"He's coming out of his black out".

They all came over, watching silently.

Once Anti-Cosmo's focus came back he looked around at the crowd of Fairies and Anti-Fairies oh and don't forget Timmy, who is a human.

"Um, hi?", he said.

* * *

**LOL, Fun :D**


	8. Chapter: The Results

**A/N: Hey, Just so you know, You may not of realised but I changed my pen neam hehe, well enjot this chapter.**

**I don't own FOP, sigh.**

* * *

CHAPTER 8: The Results:

"Anti-Cozzie", Anti-Wanda screamed, "You're awake".

She hugged him tight confusing him.

"Yes, but, um, where am I?", he asked.

You're in the Fairy World Hospital", Dr Rip Studwell said, "You collapsed".

"I see, and, um, why is Cosmo here?", A.C asked, pointing over towards Cosmo.

Everyone looked over at Cosmo, he smiled sheepishly and waved a little.

"Nice to know that someone noticed me?, he said.

Dr Rip Studwell turned to look at Anti-Cosmo.

"You and Cosmo are violently ill and we don't know why", he said, "A blood test result should be expected shortly".

"WHAT!", Anti-Cosmo yelled.

"VIOLENTLY ILL? WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!".

"Calm down, this is a hospital, respect the authority of other patients".

"Sorry".

"Look all we know is that you and Cosmo are unable to use any magic and that you both are having problems breathing and functioning", Dr Rip Studwell said.

Anti-Cosmo thought for a moment.

"I see", he said quietly

"Well, I'm feeling fine, if anyone cares", Cosmo said, gaining the attention of everyone.

"Of coarse we care sweetie, We love you, all three of us, Timmy, Poof and I", Wanda said, reassuring him.

Cosmo smiled.

"I know, I'm just kinda creeped out that my counterpart is in here".

"Don't worry old chap, this shall be fun", Anti-Cosmo said, an evil smile spreading on his face.

Cosmo gulped.

Dr Rip Studwell sighed.

"What luck", he said sarcastically, "Opposite counterparts in the same hospital room together, side by side, what fun".

Just at that moment a nurse came in holding up a blue clipboard.

"The test results are back Doctor", she said.

"Finally", Timmy said, sitting on Cosmo's bed.

They all went silent, staring at Dr Rip Studwell nervously.

"Oh no", he said.

"WHAT?", everyone yelled.

"Um, well this is a hard thing to tell you all".

"Good god man, tell us", Anti-Cosmo said.

Dr Rip Studwell sighed.

"You both have Leukaemia".

Everyone gasped.

"What's that?", asked Cosmo and Anti-Wanda.

"It's a blood cancer", Dr Rip Studwell answered, "but it's different to what humans get, in fact it's worse then what humans get".

"What does it do?", Cosmo asked.

"Well for fairies, it causes the blood cells to die, and shuts down all internal organs, shutting off all traces of magic ability, and sometimes, even causes, death".

"WHAT!", Anti-Cosmo yelled.

"No", Wanda whispered.

"Are you saying that Cosmo is going to die?", Timmy asked.

"Well, it's been left un treated for a while, Cosmo must have been feeling ill for a few months", Dr Rip Studwell said.

They all looked at Cosmo.

"I didn't think it was such a big deal", Cosmo said.

"So the chances are, yes he will die".

"NO, he can't die, that means, I will die", Anti-Cosmo said.

"No", Anti-Wanda whispered.

"Not my baby boy", Mama Cosma said.

"Like I give a damn", Anti-Mama Cosma said.

"Geez thankyou mother dearest", A.C commented sarcastically.

Before long, it didn't take long for the media to arrive and soon enough all of Anti-Fairy world knew that there longest and most respected Ruler was going to die.


	9. Chapter 9: Panic and Confusion

**A/N: Back, new chapter, horray!!! :D**

**I Sadly don't Own FOP.**

* * *

CHAPTER 9: Panic And Confusion.

Anti-Fairies where gathered up in the TV Room in the Fairy World Prison.

"I can't believe that Anti-Cosmo is going to die", Anti-Fabian said quietly.

"This can't happen", said another Anti.

They all stayed quit for a while, thinking sadly about there ruler.

"What will happen if he dies?", Anti-Blonda asked. "I mean, who would rule us and lead us to victory?"

Everyone stopped and then realised who it was. Every Anti eye looked over towards Anti-Fabian.

He sighed.

"Yes me, but I won't need to, because Anti-Cosmo is going to live", he said.

"But the doctor said",

"I don't care what he said, OUR RULER IS NOT GOING TO DIE!".

They all sighed.

"We just have to have faith", Anti-Blonda said. "I mean, we may not be religious, but faith can still help us".

"I guess so", said an anti.

They all turned their heads to the television.

"Panic and confusion is hitting the streets of Anti-Fairy world", said the voice of the news media.

"What?", Anti-Fabian asked. "Hey turn that up".

The volume was extended as more words where said.

"The Anti-Fairies are scared and don't know what to do about the news of there leaders soon to be death".

"Will this be the end of us?", asked an interviewed Anti.

"Who will lead us to victory?", said another.

"He promised us freedom, so he can't die", a small Anti-Fairy child said.

The TV showed Anti's running the streets screaming and crying with fear, an event that has never happened in history.

"What are we going to do", said the news media.

Anti-Fabian turned the TV off and sighed.

"He can't die, because we all will fall apart", he said.

"So true", said another.

Before long a few Anti's eyes filled with tears.

"Hey come on, cheer up, he'll be ok", Anti-Fabian reassured.

But it didn't work.

"He can't die, he won't die", said an Anti-Fairy.

Anti-Fabian sighed.

"He may not want friendship but if he could see all these Anti-Fairies crying for him, he'd soon change his mind.


	10. Chapter 10: An Opposites Convosation

**A/N: Back once more and out of ideas, I got serious writers block after this chapter :S I'll try hard though, promice :D**

**I don't own FOP, sad, isn't?**

* * *

CHAPTER 10: An Opposites Convocation:

Anti-Cosmo and Cosmo lay in there beds silently. It was dark now, and everyone had gone home to get some rest.

Breaking the silence Cosmo spoke.

"Are we really going to die?", he asked.

No answer.

"Anti-Cosmo?"

Still no answer.

"Hello, say something".

"I don't know", Anti-Cosmo whispered.

"What?", Cosmo asked.

"I said, I don't know".

"But your smart, heck you're a genius, you should know".

"Well I don't, ok?", A.C yelled.

"Ok, Fine", Cosmo said sighing.

"So, what's your favourite colour?", Cosmo asked.

"You have got to be kidding me?", A.C asked, frowning at him.

"Well, I'm just trying to make convocation".

"Good luck, I don't talk to people I don't like".

"You don't like me?", Cosmo asked, looking sad.

"Of coarse not", Anti-Cosmo answered.

"Well, I used to hate you too, cos you kidnapped my son, but, um, you seem ok, I guess".

Anti-Cosmo looked over at Cosmo, he was smiling, he always smiled.

"Why do you always have that ridiculous smile painted on your face Cosmo?", Anti-Cosmo asked.

"Because I like to be happy".

Anti-Cosmo rolled his eyes.

"Whatever".

"You're a very depressed Anti-Fairy, aren't you?", Cosmo asked.

"No".

"Yes you are".

No I'm not.

"Are too".

"COSMO SHUTUP!"

"Hmm, and by the look of it, a very angry Anti-Fairy as well", Cosmo said.

Anti-Cosmo sighed with frustration.

"Look Cosmo, I want to sleep, ok?" Anti-Cosmo said.

"No you don't, Cosmo laughed, " You just want to stop talking to me".

"Well yes".

Cosmo sighed.

"I'm sorry", he said, "I just thought that, well, seeing that we're probably going to be seeing a lot of each other, that, well, I just thought that we could try and stop being enemies".

Anti-Cosmo raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think that would be possible", he said.

"Sure it can, I can teach you to be more, free spirited, and more happy".

"Happy?", Anti-Cosmo asked, "That word is not existent in my world"

"What do you mean?", Cosmo asked.

"Well think about it, we're treated like dirt, constantly mistreated by Jorgan, We're trapped in Anti-Fairy world with no freedom and lets face it, Anti-Fairy world is not a place you'd go to for a vacation, it sucks".

Cosmo thought for a moment.

"Go on", he said.

" Our life is depressing, and people treat us badly because we're evil", Anti-Cosmo said, "Well sorry Fairies if we where born the opposites of you, and maybe if you gave us a little freedom, like on Friday the 13th for example, we wouldn't be so determined for revenge and university takeover".

Anti-Cosmo took a few deep breaths to calm down.

"You know, I totally get it", Cosmo said, " You Anti-Fairies have it tough, and us Fairies have all the glory, no wonder your so angry at us".

"Exactly", A.C said.

"And you're evil cos I'm nice", Cosmo said.

"Yes, Cosmo, you get it now".

Cosmo nodded.

"I promise Anti-Cosmo, if we live through this, I'll try to get the anti's a better lifestyle and more freedom", Cosmo said crossing his arms with determination.

Anti-Cosmo gasped.

"Are you serious Cosmo?", He asked.

"As a heart attack", Cosmo said.

Anti-Cosmo smiled.

"Then I'm going to think of a way to get us feeling better and save our lives", Anti-Cosmo said with determination, "Not just for us Cosmo, but for the Anti-Fairies, because they deserve freedom, just like I promised".


	11. Chapter 11: The 24 hour Release

**A/N: 1 sentence ... written at 1 o'clock in the morning ... reasons for idiotic chapter ... enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FOP, Tried to once, walked into nicktoons studio and said I was Butch Hartman, didn't work *sigh***

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 11: The 24 hour release. **

It had been a long and painful few nights for everyone.

Wanda floated beside Timmy's bed, her eyes looking extremely tired. She had been awake all night with Poof and Timmy. Poof was missing his daddy and Timmy was having frequent nightmares involving Cosmo.

The ten year olds eyes opened wide, as he had experienced, yet again, another nightmare. Noticing Wanda looking tired and helpless, he shook the fear away and welcomed Wanda with a smile.

That is just what Wanda needed.

She smiled back, looking lovingly down and Timmy.

"Good morning sweetie", she said.

"Morning", Timmy replied.

Seconds later their was a puff of fairy dusk and sure enough there floated 'Poof'.

Wanda grabbed him and hugged him tight.

"Good morning my little angel", she said.

"Poof, poof", replied her son.

Timmy smiled but then thought of Cosmo.

"Can I come to see Cosmo with you today Wanda?".

"No, Timmy, You have school", she answered sternly.

"I could fake sick", Timmy protested.

"No, Your education comes first and its your first day in junior high".

Timmy looked on at Wanda sad then hid his face from her to hide the small tear running down his face.

Wanda looked on worryingly.

"Timmy, after school, ok?", she asked.

That brightened Timmy's mood and got him jumping up into a hug with Poof and Wanda.

Wanda smiled and signalled him to get a move on.

"You'll miss the bus", she said, giggling.

Timmy bolted downstairs, leaving Wanda and Poof alone, without Cosmo again.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Fairy Prison, the Anti-Fairies had been up since sunrise.

"Man, this stinks", Anti-Blonda said, as she walked over towards the breakfast table that her group of friends sat at.

"What does?", questioned Anti-Fabian.

"The waking up early routine, that's what".

"Surly you'd be used to it? Growing up on a farm and all", Anti-Fabian asked, looking confused.

"Well, yer, but not THIS early, around 5am at the latest", she said.

Anti-Fabian nodded as if to say, 'what a weird one'.

Anti-Wandissimo yawned, gaining the attention of his friends.

"Yep, sign of boredom , what of it?" he asked.

They all rolled their eyes and continued eating.

"ATTENTION ALL PRISONERS, WILL THE FOLLOWING ANTI-FAIRIES REPORT TO THE HEAD OFFICE, ANTI-FABIAN, ANTI-BLONDA AND ANTI-WANDISSIMO, THANKYOU THAT IS ALL", Was the sound of Jorgan over the microphone.

"We didn't do it", Anti-Blonda said, throwing her hands up in defence.

"NOW!!!", Jorgan bellowed.

Startled, they all got up and ran towards the direction of the head office.

Upon reaching the head office and sitting outside in the waiting room they all talking quietly to themselves, going through all the possible bad things they had done this week.

"Well it could be the time we put a frog in Jorgans soup?", Anti-Wandissimo asked.

"Or that time we used bad luck pizza to fool Jorgan into walking through a ladder, which caused a hell lot of fun for the anti's in this prison?", Anti-Blonda suggested.

"Of coarse there's that time we burnt the fire station down across the street through out bedroom window using just a piece of glass and sun", Anti-Fabian suggested.

They all laughed.

"Yer, that was great", Anti-Blonda said, giving Anti-Fabian a high five.

Jorgan came out, beside him floated Anti-Wanda.

"Hiyya ya'll", she said waving.

"Anti-Wanda!", Anti-Blonda yelled, racing over and hugging her.

"I came to collect ya'll", she said.

"Collect us?", asked Anti-Fabian, "What for".

"You've gotten a stupid release permit from A anonymous fairy whose allowing you out of prison for 24 hours", Jorgan said, grunting his teeth, "What fun".

"WHAT?", they all yelled.

"Yep, so lets get outta ere", Anti-Wanda said, poofing them away before they got a chance to say anything more.

Jorgan sighed, "better warn the fire department", he said

* * *

They shortly arrived in a hospital and as son as noticing it, Anti-Fabian knew why they where let out.

"Hi", came a voice from behind them.

They all turned around to see who it was.

"Ahh, a fairy", Anti-Wandissimo yelled, floating back.

There sure enough stood Wanda.

"Relax dude, its only my counterpart", Anti-Wanda said, giggling.

"That's what I'm afraid of".

Anti-Fabian and Anti-Blonda took out their wands and held it out at Wanda in defence, while Anti-Wandissimo stood behind them shaking.

"Where did you get those wands?", Wanda asked, pointing at them.

The group of anti's looked at them and shrugged.

"Dunno, don't care", Anti-Blonda said, frowning.

"Look, I'm the one who let you out of prison so behave", Wanda stated, putting her hands on her hips.

They all looked shockingly at Wanda as their wands switched off and returned to there pockets.

"Why?", Anti-Fabian questioned, looking puzzled.

"Because you deserve to visit your friend, who knows, he may not make it, ok?", Wanda answered, looking in some way kinda sad.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!", Anti-Fabian yelled, anger approaching him furiously, his hair catching on fire.

Wanda stood back.

"Anti-Fabian, it's ok", Anti-Wanda said concerned.

Anti-Fabian sighed and he calmed himself down.

"Now you know why he's gonna be our ruler if anything happens to Anti-Cosmo", Anti-Wanda giggled, "He's just like him".

"What do you mean?" Wanda asked.

"He's second in line for ruler, dats what", she said.

"No, First inline, people get it confused with second in line but now I'm going to start correcting it", Anti-Fabian said.

"He's a smarty pants too", Anti-Wanda giggled.

"Well Do you want to see Anti-Cosmo or are you going to waste time?", Wanda asked, frustrated.

"Yep, lets go see him", Anti-Blonda said, smiling.

* * *

**A/N: Sort of had to rush this chapter, it was the glue that held the next chapter in place, without it, it wouldn't of made sence, so sorry if it felt as if it was just a bunch of anti's and fairies, etc, talking to much. Anyway, please review.**


	12. Chapter 12: Save You

**A/N: Hey, Wow it's bee a while, ai? Well this chapter is written in anti-Fabian POV :D. Also, For something different, I made this chapter a song fic... only because this song suited the mood of this chapter. So yer, it's my first try on a song fic, so please be gentle with the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Same old, Same old ... leave it at that.

* * *

**

CHAPTER 12: Save You:

Anti-Fabians POV:

**"Take a breath, I pull myself together, just another step until I reach the door, you'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you, I wish I could tell you something, to take it all away".**

I slowly reached for the door handle to the hospital room A.C and Cosmo where sharing.

The others just watched, silently. Who knows what was going through their minds.

The door opens and to my shocking discovery, I see my best friend, lying almost to still to be alive in a very unconfutable hospital bed.

_"oh my god"_ , I thought. _"Is that really him?"_

"Hello", Anti-Cosmo says, "It really is a surprise to see you all here".

"We got a 24 hour release from Wanda", I said, trying to seem happy.

Anti-Cosmo smiled.

"Well I really am glad you came, I look a mess right?"

"No", Anti-Blonda said. "You look fine".

I smiled at her judgment, she always knew what to say in times like these.

I look him up and down. I couldn't stand the way he and Cosmo both looked. Very sick. The poor things.

**"Sometimes I wish I could save you and there's so many things I want you to know, I won't give up till it's over. If it takes you forever, I want you to know".**

"Anti-Cosmo", I whisper. "I'm sorry".

He looked at me confused.

"For what", he tried to say, it just came out in a drowned whisper.

"For what you are right now, you don't deserve this".

"Anti-Fabian, I'm ok. You don't need to feel sympathy for me".

_"He's just do damn honorable"_, I thought.

"Still", I say.

He rolled his eyes at me

I then become very sad.

"Well, You certainly are popular".

I looked over towards the voice, it was Cosmo.

Anti-Cosmo laughed.

"Yer, It's part of my job description really".

"Now that's not true!".

_"Oh my god, did I just yell at him?"_

The group all gasped, even Anti-Wanda.

Anti-Cosmo stared at me, thoughtfully.

"What?", he asked.

"We're your FRIENDS, you know? People who care about you. We just don't work for you Anti-Cosmo!".

_Oh my god, why am I yelling like this"._

With A.C still staring at me, I continued to yell.

"But of coarse you don't get it, your heartless, you just don't care, it's like your afraid to make friends!"

"Um, I would shut up if I where you", Anti-Wandissimo said to me.

"NO!", I yell.

Drips of water where pouring down my face. "Am I crying?"

**"When I hear your voice, it's drowning in a whispers. You're just skin and bones, there's nothing left to take and no matter what I do, I can't make you feel better. If only I could find the answer, to help me understand".**

And almost in a flash, I was out of that hospital room and outside near the entrance of the hospital.

Tears where in my eyes, but I didn't care.

_"I wish I could help him, but I just can't. He looks so sick, and helpless but he still acts like he can take on anything. For once can't he have people help him … like me"._

I punch the wall in anger, letting blood drip down my knuckled as I did so.

_"He's just so damn stubborn"._

I regain myself, and let my body fall to the ground, sitting with my knees up against my chest. I start to think.

**"Sometimes I wish I could save you and there's so many things I want you to know. I won't give up till it's over. If it takes you forever, I want you to know".**

My anger returns.

_"Why? Why him? We need him, oh I just want to save him … Jesus Christ"._

Here come the tears again.

**"If you fall, stumble down, I'll pick you up off the ground, if you lose faith in you, I'll give you strength to pull through … tell me you won't give up, cos I'll be waiting if you fall, you know, I'll be there for you".**

_"This is not fair … it's not"._

I really am a mess right now, I really didn't know I would act like this.

**"If only I could fine the answer, to take it all away….**

**"Sometimes I wish I could save you, and there's so many thing I want you to know, I won't give up till it's over. If it takes you forever, I want you to know, I wish I could save you, I want you to know … I wish I could save you …."**

I finally stop crying and take a look at my swollen knuckles. I sigh.

_"Anti-Cosmo … don't give up … please let me save you … I really wish I could".

* * *

_**A/N: Well, err ... yes ... Lame huh? Well come on, I felt like I was letting you readers down with not updating it ... I'm sorry everyone :( Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13: That's What Friends Are For

* * *

**A/N: WOW, It's been a while huh? Writers block, god I hate them! Anyway, WARNING: I wrote this down on my phone, so yeah, if there is mistakes, Sorry, I'll try to get rid of them eventually!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FOP ... I own Anti-Fabian though, however he is aloud to be borrowed in other stories, It would be an honor :)

* * *

**

"Are you ok?"

Anti-Fabian looked up startled. It was Anti-Blonda.

"Oh yes, I'm fine", he said, wiping away a few tears.

Anti-Blonda sighed and sat down against the wall beside Anti-Fabian.

"No you're not", she said.

* * *

Meanwhile inside Anti-Cosmo was still sitting stunned, reflecting on the dominant words Anti-Fabian had yelled at him. Know one has ever spoken to him that way before.

"Well, that was weird", Cosmo said.

Wanda laughed.

"You always say the strangest and most random things during the worst times".

"Uh, sir?" Anti-Wandissimo began.

Anti-Cosmo looked away breaking his train of thought.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to yell at you".

"Yeah", Anti-Wanda interupted. Which brought A.C's attention to his wife.

"I think he's just worried about you"

Anti-Cosmo sighed.

"He's right though", he said.

* * *

Back outside, Anti-Blonda and Anti-Fabian had been sitting in silence.

"Thankyou".

Surprised, Anti-Blonda looked over at Anti-Fabian.

"What for?" She asked.

"For just being here, for making sure I was ok, because clearly, I wasn't".

Anti-Blonda's eyes turned to his bloody knuckles.

"I noticed".

Anti-Fabian gazed upon his hand.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll be fine, I'm tough".

Anti-Blonda laughed.

"I know".

She smiled at him and he smiled back. Seconds later she stood and held out her hand for him. Anti-Fabian hesitated for a few seconds then willingly accepted and took her hand.

Anti-Blonda's smile grew larger at his touch.

"Come on, lets get back", she said.

Anti-Fabian nodded and let her lead him inside hands still in grip.

* * *

The door for Cosmo and Anti-Cosmo's room opened and everyones attention looked upon it. All eyes where on Anti-Fabian and Anti-Blonda's hands.

"Ooooooooh, my sister's gots herself a boyfriend", Anti-Wanda teased.

Cosmo giggled and A.C smirked at this.

Gasping, Both Anti-Blonda and Anti-Fabian let go.

"No, no, no, It's not like that", Anti-Fabian persisted.

"Sure it isn't", Anti-Wandissimo said, crossing his arms and smiling.

Sighing, Anti-Fabian floated towards Anti-Cosmo's bed.

"Look sir, I want to apoligi..."

Antii-Cosmo held out his hand in a stop gesture.

"No need, I understand and call me Anti-Cosmo", he turned to everyone, "All of you, that's what friends do".

Anti-Fabian smiled.

"Thankyou".

"Awww".

All eyes surfed to Cosmo.

"What?" He asked.

They all continued to look at him. Cosmo didn't like is so he hid under his blanket which made everyone explode into a fit of laughter, something that is rare to hear in a cancer ward in a hospital.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, Worst chapter EVER!!! But please review.**

* * *


	14. Chapter 14: Whats All This Then?

**A/N: Wow, it's been so long since I've updated, wholly! Sorry guys, I've been working a lot, I got myself a job ;) and I'm still at school, Wow, I started this 2 years ago :S For real? Well here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I hate this thing... anyway, I don't own FOP, I own Anti-Fabian though.**

* * *

That night everyone went home still wishing upon a star that Cosmo and Anti-Cosmo would make this.

Anti-Blonda approached Anti-Fabian before they went back.

"How are you feeling now?" she asked as they floated towards the hotel that they where staying at.

"I'm fine, just a little angry that we have to return to jail tomorrow".

"Yes, well, apart from that", she asked.

Anti-Fabian sighed.

"Just something on my mind that is killing me inside", Anti-Fabian said sadly.

Anti-Blonda smiled and put her hand on his shoulder, they had reached the hotel now and had stopped outside her door.

"Is it me?" she asked. "Because I have a feeling it is".

Anti-Fabian looked her in the eyes.

"Yes", he said.

"Tell me whats eating you up inside", she said. "That way this particular worry will be deleted and you can focus more on Anti-Cosmo".

Anti-Fabian took a deep breath in.

"I think I'm falling for you", he finally says.

Anti-Blonda smiled.

"I know you are", with that she leaned in and kissed him.

Anti-Fabians worries floated by, he pulled her in closer, held her around the waste and kissed back passionately. The kiss so full of love. Anti-Fabian didn't want to let her go. Anti-Blonda gently pulled away from his kiss but barely stood apart from Anti-Fabian. Anti-Fabian rested his forehead on hers while she caressed his cheek.

"I love you, you know?", Anti-Blonda said.

"Anti-Fabian smiled. "I love you too baby".

Anti-Blonda grabbed one of his hands, entwined it with hers and pulled her into her room.

"Prove it", she said.

Anti-Fabian got the hint and smiled.

"Believe me, I will", he said.

* * *

The morning broke out quickly. Anti-Fabian awoke to find Anti-Blonda in his arms. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. While waiting for her to wake, he stroked her hair lovingly.

30 minutes had pasted when she began to wake. She looked up into his bright purple eyes.

"Good morning beautiful", he said, then gently kissed her lips.

"Good morning", she said smiling.

Anti-Blonda stretched a little then sat up rubbing her eyes.

"We really should get up and see Anti-Cosmo before we have to leave".

Anti-Fabian nodded and began to get out of bed with her. Once dressed they raised there wands and anti-poofed off to the hospital.

* * *

They arrived in his room where both Cosmo and Anti-Cosmo where eating breakfast.

"Woah, you have visitors really early A.C", Cosmo said while eating a piece of toast.

Anti-Cosmo smiled at Cosmo slightly then looked over at his friends.

"Hello", he said.

"Hi Anti-Cosmo", Anti-Fabian said. "Oh yeah it feels good to call you that".

Anti-Cosmo smiled slightly again. Cosmo brought out a piece of paper and a pen.

"Arlight, that's two so far".

What are you doing?" Asked Anti-Blonda.

"I'm tallying how many times Anti-Cosmo can smile in a week, and he's on fire this week", Cosmo answered.

Just then Anti-Wanda poofed in.

"Alright, I can't stand this anymore!", she yelled. She looked really angry.

"What is it darling?", Anti-Cosmo said sitting up straight.

"You, I miss you and I want you home and, and, all the Anti-Fairies won't leave me alone with questions, and, and", her eyes started to tear up.

She then hugged Anti-Cosmo.

"Please don't die, I'm nothing without you", she then began to cry, she had, had enough of being strong.

Anti-Cosmo held her and rubbed her back.

"Shh now, darling, shh, it's alright, come now, shh".

Anti-Blonda, Anti-Fabian and Cosmo watched stunned.

Anti-Wanda held on to Anti-Cosmo tightly and kept crying. Anti-Cosmo pulled her up onto his bed and held her close to his chest.

"Shh, It's alright baby, it's okay", he said.

He wiped away her tears and looked into her eyes.

"I promise I'm going to fight this for you and all my friends", he whispered softly.

"Really, you promise?", Anti-Wanda sniffed.

"I promise", and with that he leaned in and kissed her gently.

Once the kiss broke Anti-Wanda jumped off his bed and pointed to him.

"Did you see that, he gave public affection!".

Anti-Fabian nodded.

"That was so cute", Anti-Blonda said. "You are so lucky", she then turns to Anti-Fabian and smiled. "But then, so am I", she said, then leaned in and kissed Anti-Fabian.

Anti-Wanda, Anti-Cosmo and Cosmo all looked at them shocked.

"Whats going on here then?" Anti-Cosmo said smirking.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it, the next chapter finished. Tell me what you think please. Oh and sorry for taking so long to update.**


	15. Chapter 15: Oh God No!

**A/N: Woh, so sorry, been settling into Collage and such. I feel so bad :(**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FOP, Butch Hartman does :)**

" Um, okay, we are kinda dating now", Anti-Fabian said, slowly putting his arm around Anti-Blonda's waist.

"Kind of?" A.C asks smirking.

"Alright, are", he said laughing.

Anti-Wanda rushed over to her sister and gave her a big hug.

"About time sis", she said.

Anti-Blonda giggled and hugged back.

"Okay, that hurt!"

The four anti fairies looked over to Cosmo.

"What did?" Anti-Cosmo asked concerned

"I have no idea but, ouch", Cosmo grabbed a hold of his stomach and screamed out in pain.

The doctor rushed in.

"What is it Cosmo?"

"I have a sharp pain in my stomach".

The doctor began conducting tests as the anti-fairies looked on worried.

"OUCH, BLOODY HELL!", Anti- Cosmo screamed, as he began getting hit with the pain too.

"Hurts doesn't it?" Cosmo asks.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" A.C screamed at Cosmo.

"What the hell is going on?" Anti-Fabian asked panicking.

"I don't know", the DR said calling for other doctors to come help. "I'm just as confused as the rest of you".

Cosmo's heart monitor became increasingly fast, followed my Anti-Cosmo's.

"WE NEED HELP IN HERE!", The doctor yelled out.

More and more doctors came rushing in helping as much as they could.

Wanda poofed into the room.

"What's happening, I got told something was wrong", she said. "Oh god, what's happening.

"They don't know", Anti-Wanda said, as Wanda stood over near the three anti fairies.

Cosmo then yelled out in pain as he grabbed his chest.

"THEY ARE HAVING A HEART ATTACK!" The doctor yelled. "A SERIOUS ONE AT THAT!".

The friends and relatives of the two just gasped.

"Oh god no", Wanda says with tears in her eyes.

Cosmo's heart stops and so does his breathing.

"We are losing him!" Dr Studwell says as he begins CPR.

Anti-Cosmo's heart then stops too.

"Same over here Dr!", the nurse that was working on Anti-Cosmo yells.

"No, NO! We are not gonna let these two die!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's short, I'm just not motivated for this story atm. But I won't let you guys down!**


	16. Chapter 16: A Childs Love

**A/N: Yes, yes, yes I know, I'm sorry. It's called SCHOOL! Hehe, but am I not completly brilliant at cliff hangers? :P**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FOP, nope, Butch Hartman does.**

* * *

The friends and family of both Anti-Cosmo and Cosmo where pushed outside of the room forced to watch and wait as the ones they all cared about died in front of them. Watching frightfully as Cosmo was ingected with numerous amount of drugs and electricuted over and over again trying to get his heart working. Anti-Cosmo was slowly falling too, gradually being taken away with Cosmo.

"FIGHT COSMO, FIGHT"! Wanda shouted, tears falling from her eyes.

"FIGHT DAMMIT"! Called Anti-Fabian.

The machines sounded the room, buzzing and shouting at the fairies, allerting them that something wasn't right.

Dr Rip Studwell was not doing so well, he was so frightened, so confused.

"What in christ is happening to these two souls"?

What seemed like forever had passed and the doctors and nurses had all given up hope on them.

"No!" Poof shouted into the room. "No Daddy, no"!

The room went silent and everyone looked towards the tiny fairy baby. The innocence of a child was so beautiful, yet so sad. Tears fell from everyones eyes as they slowly watched there loved ones die.

Poof shook his head slowly as he floated into the room. The doctors and nurses all flew out of the way, watching as this child cried silently over his father.

"Daddy"?

Wanda sobbed. Her child, HER child was crying for his daddy.

Suddenly there was a loud poof and everyone looked over towards the noise. It was Foop.

"What is going on! I feel different, something is wrong".

He looked at Poof and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it"?

Poof pointed to Anti-Cosmo and Foop instantly felt it.

"Father"?

Anti-Fabian, Anti-Blonda and Anti-Wanda started to cry as they watched young Foop float towards his deceased father.

"No, father, wake up"!

Dr Rip Studwell shook his head sadly, "Come on kids, lets go".

The two children dissagreed and hung on to there fathers.

"No one is leaving us tonight", Foop said. "No one".

"Poof Poof".

The babies cried, this time loudly which brought on tears of everyone in the room.

"Come back Cosmo", Wanda cried.

"Don't leave me Cozzie", Anti-Wanda shouted.

The crying continued and continued until a bright flash of yellow and blue startled them all.

The group of Anti-Fairies and Fairies looked up in amazment and gasped as they saw both deceased eyes awaken.

"What"? Asked a confused Cosmo, he sat up shaking.

"Daddy"! Poof shouted, hugging him tightly, followed by Wanda.

"Thank god you're okay"!

Anti-Cosmo then sat up, looking around the room confused.

"What happened"?

"Father!" Foop shouted, hugging him.

Anti-Cosmo looked down at his crying son and hugged him back.

"Hey now son, it's alright, Daddy's alright.

"Anti-Cosmo"! The group shouted and ran to his bed, almost crushing him with hugs.

"Uh, hey guys, please let go".

Dr Rip Studwell examined the papers and smiled warmly.

"Love", he said.

"The group of faries and Anti's looked over at him confused.

"A childs love, it's true magic".

* * *

**A/N: Okay look, I really suck at this story coz I really don't like FOP anymore. The show is just boring now. I will try and finish it and I know this chapter sucks.**


	17. Chapter 17: Foop and Poof

**A/N: I'm sorry that it has been a while :/ I had no idea that this story would be this loved. Like 60 reviews, seriously? Wow. Also, what did you guys think of the real life FOP with Drake Bell? O.o FAIL!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FOP, and I seriously wish I did because I hate what it's become now, the older episodes where much better. (Although I LOVE the Foop eps, THEY are funny, but where the heck is his parents, they just let him do whatever xD)**

* * *

Anti-Cosmo looked down at his crying son.

"It's okay Foop, I'm alright".

"But you died father! You died! And Anti-Fabian is not nearly as ready as I am to be the next ruler of Anti-Fairy World".

Anti-Fabian sighed.

"Now son, be nice".

"But I don't know how to be nice, oh father please don't die, your intelligent mind is needed always".

Anti-Cosmo looked at his wife. "Little help dear"?

Anti-Wanda took her sons hand. "Come now sweetie, Daddy's fine".

Foop sniffed. "Promise".

Anti-Wanda looked guilty at him. "Er, promise".

Cosmo was still recovering from the episode that had just happened.

"How do you feel Cosmo"? Wanda asked her husband.

"Dizzy and .." he then trailed off and covered his mouth with his hand.

Dr Studwell poofed up a bucket for him as Cosmo proceeded to vomit in it.

"You poor thing", Wanda said, rubbing his back.

Dr Studwell then poofed up a bucket for Anti-Cosmo.

"Why did you give me this, I'm completely fi…. Oh dear".

The doctor sighed. "Everything Cosmo does, you will do, so if I cure Cosmo, I cure you too".

Foop watched on at the fairies and anti-fairies. _"Hmm",_ he thought, "Perhaps I can do something to rescue them".

"Poof Poof"!

Foop looked over startled at the noise.

"Oh it's you, was I thinking out loud again"?

Poof nodded giggling.

"Drat"!

Foop paused. "Wait a minute".

"Poof"?

"You love your father, I …sorta… love my father…. Maybe we can work as a team? Oh I can't believe I suggested that".

Poof hugged him excited. "Poof Poof".

"Get off of me you buffoon"!

Poof giggled.

"Yes, very amusing indeed", Foop said as he dusted himself off.

"Hmm, now what to do"?

Foop puzzled for a moment then clicked his fingers. "Poof Poof Poof"!

"You really think that will work Poof"?

"Poof Poof"!

"I see, hmm, let's try it then, come on".

The two toddlers both poofed out of the hospital to Anti-Fairy World.

"Here we are Poof ANTI-FAIRY WORLD"!

Poof stared at him.

"What? I was trying to be dramatic".

Poof giggled to himself.

Foop sighed. "Fairies".

He then lifted his bottle and poofed them away to his secret lair.

"Alright here we are, but don't touch anything or else I will tell mother on you"!

Poof looked around in amazement; everything was all so high tech. He then noticed a big red button, temped to push it he floated over towards it and lifted his finger.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT"!

BANG!

The room was covered in blackness as where both Foop and Poof.

Foop sighed. "Oh joy, you blew up my father's smart computer thingy".

Poof clapped his hands and giggled at Foop who looked funny, his face was all black from smoke and his clothes all torn.

"Oh ha ha Poof". He then floated over towards a sink and washed his face.

"Now Poof, just float there where you are and for goodness sake don't touch anything I said"!

Poof sighed.

"Alright now, where is it"?

Foop proceeded to his toy box filled with contraptions that where obviously NOT toys. Foop stops.

"Oh yes narrator, where ever your voice is coming from, that inscription of 'toy box' is just for show. Now where is it"? He then continued looking through the box.

Poof floated over towards him. "Poof Poof".

"What"?

Poof pointed towards the side of the box.

"Oh there it is! Thank you Poof".

The contraption Foop held was a cylinder of some kind, like a measuring cup almost.

"Now, I will use this to make some milk for us…. And then we can save our fathers… after our nap".

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I've never EVER written as 'Foop' before… so yeah sorry if he's out of character.**


	18. Chapter 18: Make A Wish

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I… well Can I share something with my readers? I've been suffering from a lot of depression and a lot of inspiration and creativity has been lost. I'm expressing how I feel to you so that maybe you can perhaps give me a little push? I don't want sympathy or anything but just some help is all. I want to be able to finish all my chapter stories so that I can begin writing new stories. So yes, I've been in hospital for a suicide attempt and I'm still struggling a lot. I would like to thank all of my favourite authors whose stories kept me sane. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FOP. Butch Hartman does.**

* * *

"Poof, wake up"! Poof shakes his head awake at the interrupting voice Foop.

"We slept for like 3 hours!"

Poof stretched and yawned as he floated up to join Foop in the air.

"We have to get back to the hospital. Before the time is up that my Mom cannot leave Anti-Fairy World"!

"Poof poof"! Poof says, shaking his rattle excitedly.

* * *

Anti-Cosmo and Cosmo sat in their beds exhausted and surrounded by their loved ones. It was rather quiet in the room as many of the anti's sat awkwardly with their enemies.

"This is so strange", Anti-Blonda commented as she played dominoes with Timmy.

"I know right!" Timmy agrees. "Who knew I'd be sitting playing dominoes with an anti-fairy".

Anti-Wanda sat beside Anti-Cosmo, stroking his hair lovingly. "I guess it proves we aren't so different after all", she says softly.

Wanda floats over towards Cosmo and sits by his bed. "I suppose you're right Anti-Wanda", she says.

Without warning there came a poof. Everyone looked over towards the fairy dust to see Foop and Poof floating in the air just a little ahead of the door.

"Good afternoon all", Foop says as he dusts himself off from the fairy dust.

"Where have you been"? Anti-Wanda asked worryingly, as she sat up a bit to see better.

"Nowhere mother just playing with my new friend Poof!"

Poof giggled and hugged Foop.

"NO! I forbid physical contact Poof"!

Poof shook his head and smiled.

"Fine", Foop says, smiling also, holding out his arms.

Poof smiles wider and hugs him again as Foop looks irritated.

"Okay, that's enough"!

Anti-Wanda smiled. "It's great that you made a friend sweetie"!

Foop frowns. "Thank you mother, I suppose".

Foop turns to Poof and whispers something as everyone looks on questioningly.

"Alright everyone, Poof and I have a plan to help our father, we need Timothy".

Timmy raises an eyebrow and walks over to them. "Why do you need me"?

"Because earth child, we need you to wish us something".

Timmy crosses his arms. "It depends".

Foop sighs and crosses his arms too. "Wish our fathers better".

Timmy laughed. "It won't work. The doctor said you can't do that".

"Ah but we have a plan", Foop says.

Anti-Cosmo sits up slowly. "What is that son"?

Foop turns to his father and smiles. "Well father, If Timmy wishes you healthy again and Poof grants it while I hold his hand, both of us MAY have enough power to make it so".

Doctor Rip-Studwell raised an eyebrow. "Intriguing".

Wanda looks at the doctor questioningly. "Doctor, could this work".

"I wouldn't know", he answers, "They are the only babies that have existed for such a long time and before them medicine wasn't known about much. It's worth a shot".

Timmy looked at Poof and shrugged. "Alright Poof, I wish Cosmo and Anti-Cosmo where healthy again".

Poof looked at Foop and Foop nodded, taking his hand. "Let's do this"!

Poof shook his rattle and the two began to glow.

"Woah, awesome"! Shouted Timmy.

Cosmo sat up further as did Anti-Cosmo. The whole room watched hopeful.

The two babies then stopped glowing and fell to the floor with a THUD. "Ouch"! Foop shouted. "Son of a.."

"DON'T YOU DARE FOOP"! Anti-Wanda said sternly.

Foop growled to himself as he stood with Poof. "Did it work, because we are both drained out of magic"!

Everyone turned to Cosmo who stared at his son. "You would do this for me Poof"?

Poof smiled and nodded softly as his father.

"UNBELIEVABLE"!

Everyone looked over the Dr. Studwell who looked astonished at the readings coming from anti-Cosmo and Cosmo.

"What"? Asked Anti-Fabian.

"It's working! The kids have done it"!

Everyone gasped and started crying from happiness. "Oh my gosh"! Anti-Wanda yelled as she flew towards Anti-Cosmo and hugged him tightly.

Wanda did the same to Cosmo, followed by Timmy.

Anti-Fabian and Anti-Blonda ran towards there ruler. "Anti-Cosmo, oh my god, you're going to be okay"!

Anti-Cosmo looked amazed at his son. "Come here Foop".

Foop ran towards his dad and hugged him tight.

"Well done son. I'm so proud of you".

Poof ran towards Cosmo and jumped into his arms. "And I'm proud of you Poof", Cosmo said holding his family.

The doctor smiled. "It may take a few days to recover but it worked. These kids are hero's".

"Indeed they are", Anti-Cosmo said proud of his son.

"Well done Poof", Cosmo says, holding him tight.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't very good. A few more and this story will be completed. I'm just going through s lot and I didn't want to disappoint you all. I don't watch this show very much anymore but this story meant a lot. I hope to get my life sorted again.**


End file.
